


The Neighbors

by 1986_2004



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У миссис Мёрдок серьезные проблемы: кажется, в их добропорядочном многоквартирном доме поселилась парочка геев...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор арта к данному тексту - *Morgo*. Арт можно посмотреть здесь: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/6/7/7/66771/81188808.jpg

Мардж Мёрдок из 146-ой квартиры была самой старшей из всех участниц собираемого раз в полгода жилищного собрания - в этом году ей исполнялось пятьдесят. Вот уже двадцать лет Мардж являлась вдовой, о чем любила упоминать по делу и без, считая это обстоятельство чем-то вроде дарованного ей судьбой бонуса, благодаря которому теперь она знала о жизни все. Ее ныне покойный мистер Мёрдок – старожилы дома помнят – был человеком маленьким и слабохарактерным, забитым обстоятельствами и женой, всю жизнь просидевший счетоводом в бухгалтерской конторке. Именно из-за него миссис Мёрдок считала всех мужчин ни к чему не приспособленными особями, без жен не умеющими ложку супа самостоятельно съесть. Сама Мардж, поздно выдавшая себя замуж, рано овдовевшая и вполне охотно оставшаяся без детей, обладала поистине лидерскими качествами. Она была напориста в решении вопросов, не сдавала своих позиций даже тогда, когда понимала, что неправа, и в любой ситуации считала себя королевой, судьей и – о чем, дабы не богохульствовать, старалась не упоминать всуе – господом богом. Поэтому на жилищном собрании, после того как полгода назад девяностопятилетняя миссис Браун отдала богу душу, Мардж стала его главой. Им она, не встретив от остальных четырех семей сопротивления, провозгласила себя сама.  
В этом полугодии собрание организовали на несколько дней раньше. Причиной такой спешки оказались новые соседи миссис Мёрдок, несколько месяцев назад въехавшие на второй этаж их тихого пригородного дома – в 147-ую квартиру. Мардж терпела, сколько могла, а затем, обзвонив оставшихся соседей – только женщин, –пригласила их на встречу, назначенную в кухне ее идеально чистой квартиры.  
\- Я собрала вас здесь, дамы, чтобы обсудить один касающийся всех нас, жильцов этого дома, вопрос.  
Она поправила корзиночку с песочным печеньем и пристально взглянула на каждую участницу собрания – призвала ли она своей речью их к вниманию?  
Дамы, по скромному мнению миссис Мёрдок, были одна несостоятельней другой. Темнокожей миссис Тёрнер шел всего двадцать шестой год. Но, несмотря на то, что у нее подрастали двое сыновей, трех и пяти лет, в глазах Мардж эта женщина была не внушительней молоденькой девчушки, доверить которой принятие важного решения – преступная халатность.  
Следующей участницей была миссис Скотт. Мужеподобная, из-за чего Мардж подозревала ее в скрытом гомосексуализме, она дожила до тридцати лет, сделав успешную карьеру журналиста и редактора глянцевого журнала. Ее мужу миссис Мёрдок искренне сочувствовала, считая, что тот вынужден жить со своей малопривлекательной женой по какому-то нелепому принуждению. Отсутствие детей только укрепляло веру Мардж в то, что миссис Скотт скрывает от их жилищного собрания свои лесбийские наклонности.   
Миссис Дженкинс и миссис Батлер – ровесницы, обеим в прошлом году перевалило за сорок. Хорошие подруги, хохотушки, вечно бегающие в гости друг к другу и шепотом обсуждающие какие-то свои, видимо, очень личные дела. Частенько – миссис Мёрдок строго следила за перемещением соседей – Дженкинс и Батлер, оставляя детей на мужей, вместе ходили в кино и на встречи какого-то, как сами выражались, литературного кружка. Мардж не нравилось их скрытное поведение, но выудить из подружек, о чем же они там между собой шепчутся, ей оказалось не под силу.  
\- Случилось что-то серьезное, Мардж? – устав от затянувшейся драматической паузы миссис Мёрдок, спросила темнокожая Тёрнер. – Мы все ожидали, что вы соберете нас лишь на следующей неделе.  
\- Случилось, - многозначительно кивнула головой миссис Мёрдок.  
\- Просветите же нас, Мардж, - потребовала нагловатая миссис Скотт.  
\- Да, давайте уже все обсудим и разойдемся, - поддержала ее хохотушка Дженкинс. – А то мы с Джейн вечером собираемся в кино.  
\- Да, - кивнула Батлер, - у «Marvel» очередной шедевр вышел.  
Подруги, загадочно улыбаясь, переглянулись. Миссис Мёрдок в очередной раз поклялась вывести развратниц на чистую воду. В том, что обе дамы бегали ни в какое не кино, а по любовникам, Мардж не сомневалась. Нормальные люди из кино с горящими глазами не возвращаются. А затем месяцами с придыханием фильм не обсуждают. Но сейчас речь шла не об этом.  
\- Наши с вами новые соседи, - наконец-то соизволила приоткрыть завесу тайны миссис Мёрдок.  
\- Это те мальчишки-то, из 147-ой? – повеселев, отозвалась Дженкинс.  
\- Мальчишки! – хмыкнула Скотт. – Обоим под тридцатник, не меньше.  
\- Так вы все в курсе?! – изумилась миссис Мёрдок.   
Эффекта разорвавшейся бомбы не получилось - все четыре соседки прекрасно знали о жильцах из 147-ой. Батлер даже заявила, что в прошлом месяце познакомилась с одним из них поближе.   
\- Помогал нам с Реттом собирать мебель в кухне. Он такой сильный, - Мардж казалось, что еще секунда - и Джейн взвизгнет от удовольствия. – Зовут Стивеном.   
Стив – белобрысый здоровенный, как она его звала, Лось. И неулыбчивый хмурый военный. Военным Мардж окрестила второго парня за то, что у того вместо левой руки был металлический протез. А где с большой вероятностью можно потерять руку, как не на войне?  
С тех самых пор, как Стивен со своим этим вторым поселились в соседней квартире, миссис Мёрдок потеряла покой и сон. Во-первых, Мардж искренне считала, что жить совместно могут лишь мужчина с женщиной. Других вариантов она попросту не рассматривала. Даже семья, состоящая из сына и его престарелого отца, казалась ей какой-то извращенно-неполноценной, не имеющей права на существование. А уж когда съезжаются два молодых парня – вопиющее безобразие. Во-вторых, то, что творили белобрысый с Хмурым, невозможно было описать никакими цензурными словами.  
В одну из первых ночей страдающая бессонницей миссис Мёрдок, лежа в своей одинокой постели, услышала тихие постукивания в стену. Сперва она подумала, что ей показалось, но когда постукивания сменились очевидным, наращиваемым темп стуком, Мардж поднялась с кровати и поспешила на раздражающий ее звук. Оказалось, что стучат в кухне. Точнее, в стену, прилегающую к кухне миссис Мёрдок. Одетая в длинную, до пола, ночную сорочку, с собранными в косу мышиного цвета волосами, Мардж несколько минут не могла прийти в себя, наблюдая за тем, как ритмично подскакивают развешанные на стене половники с лопаточками для переворачивания блинчиков. Из оцепенения ее вывела сорвавшая с края ложка, со звоном упавшая в раковину. Следом за этим последовал тихий, но в ночной тишине вполне различимый стон.  
«Возможно, они подрались», - подумала миссис Мёрдок и сама покраснела от нелепости своего предположения.  
То, что вытворяли два бесстыдника за стеной ее кухни, было очевидно даже для пятидесятилетней вдовы, уже двадцать лет не видавшей в своей постели ни одного мужика.  
\- Я посмотрела план нашего дома – к моей кухне прилегает их спальня, - заявила миссис Мёрдок внимательно слушающим ее соседкам.  
\- У них одна спальня на двоих? – необъяснимо почему севшим голосом спросила миссис Дженкинс, взгляда не сводя с Мардж.  
Миссис Мёрдок возвела очи к потолку: она этим клушам пытается донести мысль о творящемся под боком непотребстве, а их почему-то интересует, одна ли у этих педиков спальня!  
Подобные стуки, сопровождаемые стонами, а порой и сдавленными криками, случались, если соседи не исчезали – а такое бывало – на несколько дней, а то и недель, чуть ли не каждую ночь. Иногда эта какофония будила миссис Мёрдок под утро. В выходные тонкие стены могли начать пропускать оповещения о происходящем прямо в середине дня. Мардж терпела с месяц, а затем, набравшись смелости и придумав, что будет говорить, направилась в 147-ую с визитом.   
Дверь открыл Хмурый. Выше Мардж на полторы головы, с копной небрежно собранных в хвост волос, он осмотрел посетительницу так, словно та была невовремя принесенной холодной пиццей. Миссис Мёрдок невольно подумала, что все же лучше было бы поговорить с белобрысым Лосем. Тот хоть иногда улыбается и здоровается так приветливо, что и не подумаешь, будто он из «этих».  
\- День добрый, молодой человек.  
\- Привет, - как-то заученно выдал Хмурый.  
\- Я по поводу стуков, - начала заготовленную речь Мардж. – У вас, видимо, ремонт?  
\- Ремонт, - без энтузиазма соврал сосед.  
В этот момент миссис Мёрдок почувствовала себя надоедливой мухой, которой уже и форточку открыли – лишь бы улетела, а она все жужжит над ухом, нарываясь на удар свернутой в трубочку газетой.   
\- Вы, наверное, не знаете… Вы недавно сюда переехали, а я… понимаете, я давно тут живу, всех знаю. Я – глава жилищного собрания, - не смогла не похвастаться Мардж.  
Хмурый никак не отреагировал на это заявление. Должность миссис Мёрдок не произвела на него ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Скорее всего, он вообще не понимал, за каким хреном эта тетка притащилась к нему под дверь. Пришлось возвращаться к заготовленной речи.  
\- Правилами нашего дома установлено, что в ночные часы шуметь запрещено. Поймите меня правильно, молодой человек… - начала было Мардж, спохватившись, что могла вызвать у соседа негативные эмоции.   
О том, что комиссованных военных опасно выводить из себя, миссис Мёрдок читала в журнале для домохозяек. Хмурый явно был из числа таких. Иначе зачем он, такой молодой, ушел из рядов армии? Ну подумаешь, протез! Вон зато какой высокотехнологичный! Будто настоящую руку просто металлом обклеили. Да и к тому же молодой здоровый мужчина вряд ли стал бы жить в их маленьком неприметном городке, вдали от ночных клубов, перспектив работы в центральных офисах компаний и общей круговерти столичной жизни. Тишины и уединения ищут лишь те, кто в свое время наелся этого вдоволь. Например, бывшие военные из горячих точек.  
\- …это не я придумала. Это решение было принято совместно всеми жильцами нашего дома. Надеюсь, мои слова не помешают вам успешно, - она осеклась, - доделать ремонт.  
\- Нет, - безэмоционально ответил Хмурый.  
\- Хорошего дня! – в уже закрывающуюся дверь попрощалась миссис Мёрдок. – Спасибо вам за понимание!  
Дверь хлопнула и Мардж осталась на площадке одна. Произошедшее привело ее в ярость. Надо было прийти к этим двум гомосекам и заявить, что жильцы их добропорядочного дома не потерпят разврата в его стенах! Надо было поставить на место этого самоуверенного нахала! И плевать, если тот потерял руку, защищая великую Америку! Уважения достойны настоящие парни, а не эти… эти…   
\- Так они пара? – задохнувшись от обуревавших ее чувств, спросила Джейн Батлер.  
\- Я не пойму, миссис Батлер, вы это от восторга или от негодования? Потому что если вы ими восхищаетесь, мне сложно представить, куда катится наше общество! Два молодых парня живут вместе, парой…  
\- Вот новость-то! – иронично заметила миссис Скотт.  
\- …и люди смотрят на это сквозь пальцы!  
«Конечно, - заметила про себя миссис Мёрдок, - тебе-то не новость. Дай тебе волю, ты бы наш дом в лесбийский бордель превратила!»  
На следующий день после инцидента с Хмурым в квартире миссис Мёрдок раздался звонок. На пороге стоял белобрысый Лось, смущенно улыбаясь и почесывая затылок. Высокий атлет с голубыми глазами. Майка плотно облегала грудные мышцы, военные штаны свободно болтались на бедрах. Оказавшись с Лосем в непосредственной близости, Мардж – об этом своем грехопадении она благоразумно умолчала в разговоре с соседками – забыла, как дышать и что нужно говорить.   
\- Привет, - поздоровался белобрысый. – Я тут… Баки сказал, что вы к нам заходили. По поводу шума, - он слегка покраснел. – Я – Стивен, - спохватился он.   
\- Мардж Мёрдок, - напустив на себя важность, представилась Мардж. – Глава жилищного собрания этого дома.  
\- Понятно, - разулыбался Лось. – Вы нас извините, мы не хотели вас беспокоить.  
\- Ничего страшного, молодой человек. Просто поменьше шума и побольше заботы об окружающих.   
С этим разговаривать оказалось не так страшно. Можно было позволить себе побыть немного наглой и совсем нелюбезной. Стивен не производил впечатления военного, списанного на гражданку. Скорее, он просто косил под своего сожителя. Мардж усмехнулась: надо же, даже голубые клюют на мужчин в форме.  
\- В качестве извинений они предложили мне помочь с чем-нибудь по дому. Но я, - миссис Мёрдок гордо вздернула подбородок, - отказалась!  
\- И что же? - не унималась миссис Скотт. – Какие у вас конкретные доказательства того, что парни – геи?  
Миссис Мёрдок поджала губы. Атмосфера на собрании складывалась крайне странная, совсем не такая, на которую она рассчитывала. Дамы, услышав про проживающих в их доме гомосексуалистов, не возмущались и раздраженно не ахали, а весьма увлеченно и даже с каким-то подозрительным интересом слушали рассказ собравшей их Мардж.  
В том, что в соседней квартире живут геи, миссис Мёрдок твердо убедилась как-то раз с утра. В выходной день оба соседа находились дома. Мардж, сделав себе яблочный фреш и прихватив купленную с вечера газету, вышла на балкон отдохнуть в плетеном кресле. Справа, за полупрозрачной перегородкой, стоял одетый в одни шорты Хмурый. Зажатую в длинных пальцах сигарету он медленно, с особым налетом разврата подносил к губам, делал затяжку и размеренно выпускал струйку дыма. Миссис Мёрдок, забыв про сок и газету, словно завороженная следила за этим действием. И откуда только в голове женщины, ни разу в своей недолгой сексуальной жизни не сделавшей ни одного минета, всплыл образ того, что могут творить эти губы?  
Затем на балкон вышел в чем мать родила Лось. Белобрысый вплотную подошел к тому, кого называл Баки, и, обвив руками его торс, склонил голову, целуя Хмурому плечо.  
\- Как вам? – с вызовом спросила у соседок миссис Мёрдок. – Будет ли нормальный мужчина целовать другого мужчину… - она осеклась и даже покраснела, но постаралась взять себя в руки, сделав вид, что просто переводила дух от возмущения, - …в шею?  
\- Согласна, - кивнула миссис Скотт. – Но, Мардж, допустим, парни действительно геи. Какая проблема-то?  
\- Да, - перехватила инициативу высказываний миссис Дженкинс. – Разве они создают нам какие-то неприятности?  
Миссис Мёрдок открыла рот возразить, но не нашлась, что сказать. Реакция соседок заставила ее судорожно, словно рыбу, выброшенную на берег, хватать воздух ртом.  
Может быть, стоило рассказать потерявшим всякий стыд дамам, что делали эти двое, как они выразились, парней, когда Хмурый докурил сигарету? Ведь Мардж так и не смогла как-то обозначить свое присутствие на балконе. Наблюдая, как лениво и сонно Лось, вжимаясь всем телом в своего Баки, трется об него, миссис Мёрдок ощутила поднявшийся к горлу тугой ком, не позволявший прокашляться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы словами осадить бесстыжих.  
\- Тони звонил, - тихо сообщил Лось, но годами натруженный слежкой за соседями слух миссис Мёрдок уловил этот еле различимый шепот. – Спрашивал, можно ли нас навестить.  
\- Мне неинтересно, - отозвался Хмурый, докуривая и разворачиваясь лицом к белобрысому.  
Мардж, застыв со стаканом сока в руке, окинула взглядом фигуру Лося, отдельно задержав взгляд на симпатичной упругой заднице. Ее мистер Мёрдок не обладал и десятой частью того богатства, которым владел этот опустившийся на дно греха и разврата паренек. Покойный супруг, ниже жены ростом, никогда не занимался спортом, так как еще в детстве его родителям посоветовали беречь слабого сердцем ребенка от физических нагрузок. И вот такой достался ей, Мардж, в мужья. А все накачанные мужики уходят как раз к таким здоровякам, как этот обжимающийся со своим бойфрендом Лось.   
\- Интересней проверить тебя на прочность еще раз, - без тени улыбки продолжил Хмурый, хватая обеими своими лапищами ту самую симпатичную задницу и резко прижимая бедра Лося к себе, тем самым скрыв от Мардж, насколько встопорщилась ткань шорт у него между ног.   
Белобрысый издал нечто вроде довольного смешка и, положив руки Хмурому на поясницу, потянул того с балкона, как раз туда, где, насколько миссис Мёрдок было известно, находилась спальня.  
\- Не поспали бы вы из-за них несколько месяцев кряду, - благоразумно умалчивая о собственной реакции на происходившее на балконе, укорила соседок Мардж, - посмотрела бы я на вас.  
\- А и не поспали бы, - хохотнула Дженкинс.  
\- Миссис Дженкинс! – возмутилась Мардж.  
\- С хорошим мужиком разве ж уснешь? - понимающе закивала миссис Тёрнер.  
\- А если они и правда так зажигают, как вы говорите, - встряла миссис Скотт, - то этому Стивену чертовски повезло.  
\- Как и тому, второму, - подала голос Джейн. – Ой, а интересно, кто из них сверху?  
\- Миссис Батлер!.. – воскликнула Мардж, но ее тут же перебила говорливая Дженкинс.   
\- Думаю, они меняются.   
\- По законам человеческой психики, снизу должен быть тот, кто в социуме сверху, - авторитетно, со знанием дела подбросила дров в полыхающее пламя миссис Скотт.  
\- Тогда Стивен снизу!  
\- Мне кажется, все-таки… как его... Баки? Баки снизу. Слишком сосредоточенный по жизни. Как раз в постели расслабляется.   
\- Дамы… - опешившая миссис Мёрдок не знала, как прервать разгоревшуюся дискуссию. – Дамы, как вы можете?!  
\- Заметьте, Мардж, - улыбнулась Скотт, - не мы начали разговор о том, что происходит в постели этих парней.  
Еще никогда миссис Мёрдок не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной, растерянной и не понимающей, что происходит, как сейчас. Она, блюститель домашнего порядка, много лет координировавшая действия жильцов, оказалась не в состоянии приструнить разбушевавшихся женщин, которые беззастенчиво рассуждали о размерах члена каждого из жильцов 147-ой.  
\- Вы знаете, я думала, мне показалось, но вот сейчас, когда Мардж нам рассказала… Думаю, я была права. Я видела их целующимися!  
\- Твою мать, Джейн! – стукнула ладонью по столу Дженкинс, так, что корзиночка с печеньем подскочила. – И ты молчала? Не рассказала мне?!   
\- Успокойся, дорогая. Откуда я знала, что это на самом деле наши мальчики, а не плод моего разыгравшегося воображения?   
\- Ну? – поторопила миссис Тёрнер. – Где ты их видела?   
\- Возле нашего дома. Ночью. В дождь. Они целовались возле двери. Было темно, грохотал гром. С неба лило, как из прохудившегося ведра. Мой Ретт видел уже десятый сон, а я все никак не могла глаз сомкнуть…  
\- Лез в голову новый сюжет, - со знанием дела кивнула миссис Дженкинс.   
\- Как водится, - согласилась Джейн. – Так вот. Стою я, значит, у окна, смотрю, как нашу тихую улочку заливает дождиком, и тут в калитку входят двое. А темнота – хоть глаз выколи! Только наш дворовый фонарь тускло мигает. И вот эти два неясных силуэта, сплетаясь, словно их магнитом друг к другу тянет…  
\- Ну! – не вытерпела миссис Тёрнер.   
\- Что ну? Я еще подумала: кто это? Мы все семейные, домашние, а в 147-ой два парня живут… И вот один другого к дереву, что под окнами растет, собой прижал – ну ясное дело, что целует. Потом они местами поменялись. Будто в танце, дошли, не отрываясь друг от друга, до двери и там тоже застряли. Мокрые оба, один с другого рубашку стягивает… Я стою, думаю, как бы гром Ретта не разбудил! Он у меня толерантный, но бог его знает, как спросонья-то отреагирует.   
\- И ты мне не рассказала! – взвыла Дженкинс.   
\- Ну прости, - смутилась миссис Батлер. – Я правда думала, что мне могло показаться. Сейчас-то я понимаю…  
\- Сейчас мы все понимаем, - согласилась миссис Тёрнер.  
\- Замолчите! – заорала миссис Мёрдок. – Заткнитесь все!   
Тяжело дыша, побагровевшая Мардж старалась обуздать свое раздражение и никак не могла этого сделать. На нее смотрели четыре пары ничего не понимающих глаз. Этих клуш не смущал разврат – он им нравился. Они совершенно спокойно могли обсудить задницу белобрысого – не так, как миссис Мёрдок, тайно и в одиночку подглядев на чужом балконе, а открыто, между собой, не видя в этом ничего особенного. Через свой разговор они разве что не облизали ребят из 147-ой, раздели их и рассмотрели. И не увидели греха, не почувствовали падения нравов. Наоборот, они всячески поддерживали этих двух педиков и, кажется, педиками-то их не считали, равняя парней с нормальными, такими же, как и они сами со своими мужьями, парами.   
\- Вон! – сдерживая желание заорать на распутниц последними словами, процедила сквозь зубы миссис Мёрдок. – Вон из моего дома! Если вам нравится потакать разврату, творящемуся у вас под носом – ради бога! Я в этом не участвую! Не хотите пресечь богомерзкое поведение – не я вам судья, падшие создания! Я складываю с себя полномочия главы жилищного собрания!   
Она замолчала, покровительственно оглядывая замерших в удивлении женщин. Кажется, ее слова возымели нужный эффект. Наконец-то она призвала беспутниц к порядку! Стоило всего лишь припугнуть отказом от своего поста.  
\- Ну, если что, собрания могу проводить я, - первой заговорила миссис Скотт.  
\- Отлично, - согласилась Дженкинс. – Давай, Джейн, шевели задом – у нас полчаса, чтобы добраться в кино без опоздания.   
\- А!.. – онемевшая Мардж так и не смогла что-либо возразить.   
Когда за уходящей последней миссис Тёрнер захлопнулась дверь, миссис Мёрдок без сил опустилась на стул.  
Что произошло с этим миром? Когда это геи стали такой нормой, что два целующихся под дождем парня вызывают не омерзение, а опьяняющую радость у женщин? И откуда в самой миссис Мёрдок эти глубоко закопанные, надежно скрытые сладострастные мысли о соседях из 147-ой? Ведь не ушла же тогда с балкона, не плюнула в сердцах, не подняла крик – смотрела как привороженная. И сейчас задыхалась от негодования, а все равно слушала рассказ Батлер. И про члены эти долбанные тоже слушала и разве что в красках не представляла, как это, когда на главном крыльце их дома Хмурый мокрую рубашку с мокрого белобрысого снимает.  
Еще неделю миссис Мёрдок, так и не поняв причин падения современных нравов, держала со всеми соседями дистанцию. Она коротко здоровалась даже с разрушившими ее мир гомиками из 147-ой, дабы не показаться невежливой и не впасть у всего дома в немилость, но никаких попыток восстановить пошатнувшееся статус-кво не предпринимала. Через неделю бастион рухнул. На пороге дома появился высокий красавец-мужчина: дорого одет, физиономия нагловатая. Картинно раскланявшись в дверях с густо покрасневшей под его нескромным взглядом миссис Батлер, гость поднялся на второй этаж и позвонил как раз в 147-ую квартиру.  
\- Развели притон! – вздохнула миссис Мёрдок, понимая, что Джейн ее не поддержит.   
\- Это Энтони, - неожиданно ответила остановившаяся на лестнице с пакетом продуктов в руках миссис Батлер. – Бывший парень Стива.   
\- Откуда вы знаете?! – возмутилась Мардж, нутром понимая, что жить дальше спокойно не сможет, если не узнает этого.   
Дверь открыл белобрысый Лось. Радостно поприветствовав Тони, он буквально втащил того в квартиру, крикнув в недра дома:  
\- Баки, заканчивай уже…  
\- Когда Стив помогал мне и Ретту с кухней, мы разговорились. Он рассказывал про него. Говорил, что близкий друг, вместе воевали. Он миллиардер. Живет где-то на Манхеттене.  
\- Миссис Батлер, близкий друг вовсе не означает… любовник.   
\- Ой, Мардж, ну вы же тоже женщина! – отмахнулась от нее Джейн. – Неужели ваша интуиция никогда не подсказывает вам таких вещей? Когда так говорят о близких друзьях, ясно же, что они были большим, чем обычные друзья. А еще…  
Миссис Батлер склонилась к уху Мардж и быстро и вдохновенно зашептала. Она говорила тихо и лишь иногда, забываясь, громко произносила «защитные силы Америки», «Капитан…», «нападение на Нью-Йорк»… Миссис Мёрдок с готовностью внимала, забыв о том, что еще недавно клеймила соседок бесстыдницами, упивалась новой информацией о славном прошлом и настоящем жильцов 147-ой квартиры.  
\- Приходите сегодня вечером к миссис Скотт на собрание, - закончила свое выступление Джейн. – Все обсудим, - пообещала она, загадочно улыбнувшись.   
Глубокой ночью, лежа в своей постели и слушая очередное тихое и дурманящее: «Баки… Баки… Джеймс, мать твою! Мой бог, еще!..», Мардж подумала, что этих чертовых пидорасов можно терпеть хотя бы за то, что они объединили ее с соседками. Они не буянят, не ухлестывают за замужними дамами, и вообще, не начни миссис Мёрдок рассказывать о них всему дому, никто бы и не узнал, кто они есть на самом деле – и в плане ориентации, и в плане работы. На собрании у миссис Скотт тему «Мстителей» как только не обсудили.   
Мардж прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из соседней квартиры приглушенным звукам. Кто-то из парней сладко постанывал в такт скрипу кровати.   
«А что? – впервые за последние двадцать лет подумала миссис Мёрдок. – Может, замуж выйти? Я ж еще очень даже ничего… - Она ухмыльнулась: - И кровать купить. Еще более скрипучую, чем у этих козлов».


	2. The neighbors. The quarrel

\- Говорила я вам, - авторитетно кивая головой, заявила Мардж, - он не просто так к ним ходит. А вы всё – друзья, друзья! К моей тетушке Пегги офицер, друг ее ныне покойного супруга, тоже ходил, а она потом с ним в Мексику сбежала! Так-то!  
Началось все в тот день, когда нагруженная пакетами миссис Мёрдок возвращалась из магазина. Тяжело поднявшись на второй этаж, она остановилась на последней ступеньке лестницы с целью достать из сумочки ключи от своей уютной квартиры под номером 146. Битком набитые продуктами два пакета то и дело норовили выскользнуть из отработанного годами локтевого захвата. Мардж почти удалось подцепить пальцем легко узнаваемый на ощупь брелок, как один из продуктовых пакетов предательски пополз вниз. Но не успела женщина ахнуть, прекрасно понимая, что дюжине яиц, пакету молока и многому другому пришел неминуемый конец, как откуда-то слева резко протянутые руки умело подхватили летящий на пол кулек и не позволили неизбежной трагедии случиться.  
«Энтони», - вспомнила миссис Мёрдок имя спасителя своей яичной дюжины.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Всегда рад помочь, мэм, - раскланялся манхэттенский миллиардер и – по словам миссис Батлер – бывший парень соседа миссис Мёрдок.  
\- Он мне сразу не понравился, - не унималась Мардж.  
Окружившая ее стайка соседок с виноватым видом согласно закивала головами.   
\- А еще месяц назад вы были со мной не согласны! – торжествовала миссис Мёрдок. – Что может случиться, что может случиться! А теперь смотрите, как наши-то разругались.  
Поставив от греха подальше пакеты на пол возле двери, Мардж со всей неторопливостью открывала замок. В это время спаситель продуктов, элегантный Энтони, дожидался, пока за дверью 147-ой кто-нибудь соизволит отреагировать на его настойчивые звонки. Но никто из соседей миссис Мёрдок не спешил открывать ему, хотя наблюдательная женщина знала, что сегодня оба парня дома. Значит, подумала Мардж, неспроста не открывают.  
Как бы она ни старалась оттянуть момент, а замок все равно пришлось отпереть. Но закрывать квартиру женщина не спешила. Вместо этого она оставила в дверях маленькую щель, чтобы если не видеть, то хотя бы слышать происходящее на лестничной клетке. А там, в 147-ой, наконец-то проснулись.  
\- Тебе чего? – донесся до миссис Мёрдок нерадостный голос Хмурого.   
\- Я же говорил Стиву, что люблю общаться с ним напрямую, а не через секретаря. Или, - по голосу Энтони Мардж поняла, что тот улыбается, - сегодня ты у нас за дворецкого?  
\- Он ему в морду не дал? – как всегда с радикальными методами влезла миссис Скотт.  
В морду Хмурый Наглому не дал. На этот раз – второй раз за то утро – от неизбежного спас вынырнувший из недр 147-ой второй ее обитатель.   
\- Тони? – словно до этого он не слышал настойчивого трезвона в дверь своей квартиры, удивленно воскликнул белобрысый Лось.   
Миссис Мёрдок, законно рассудив, что соседям и их гостю сейчас не до мыслей о том, что за ними могут следить, осторожно сделала дверную щель пошире. Теперь она могла наблюдать за действом на лестничной клетке. Взъерошенный, словно только что поднялся с постели, Лось прыгал на одной ноге, на вторую пытаясь натянуть не желающий надеваться кроссовок. Под мышкой у него была куртка, явно схваченная впопыхах.  
«Ага», - глубокомысленно подумала про себя миссис Мёрдок.  
\- Я же тогда сразу вам все сообщила, а вы что? – «Курицы», хотелось добавить ей. – И слушать меня не стали!  
\- Да слушали мы вас, Мардж, - вздохнула миссис Тёрнер. – Но не пойдешь же к ним домой выяснять, что там и как!   
\- Трусихи, - припечатала миссис Мёрдок.   
Когда белобрысый, как она его теперь называла, Кобель ушел со своим Энтони, Мардж с полчаса обдумывала план действий. С одной стороны, разругавшаяся гейская пара – это хорошо. Возможно, Хмурый после того, как его бросит этот ветреный Стивен, разочаруется в, прости господи, мужчинах и найдет себе добропорядочную девушку. И тогда их тихий загородный дом восстановит свою безупречную репутацию, подмоченную ориентацией жильцов 147-ой квартиры. Надежды миссис Мёрдок на подобный исход всей ситуации омрачались тем, что сама миссис Мёрдок в глубине собственного сердца почему-то не желала, чтобы Хмурый находил себе добропорядочную девушку. Хмурого было жалко. Стивена хотелось взять за ухо и, отчитав, вернуть обратно в дом и после прочесть длительную лекцию о верности в супружеских парах.  
\- Бог мой! – вздыхала миссис Мёрдок, замешивая тесто. – Как я могу о таком думать?!  
Через час духовка пропищала о готовности бисквитного пирога. Украсив получившееся кулинарное изделие дольками апельсина и кремом, миссис Мёрдок решительно направилась с ним к двери 147-ой.   
На этот раз Хмурый открыл настолько быстро, что Мардж, уверенная в своей правоте, ухмыльнулась – будто под дверью сидел, ждал. Вид женщины с пирогом на блюде, которое та держала перед собой, привел соседа в некоторое замешательство.  
\- Добрый день, Джеймс, - стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал уверенно, поздоровалась миссис Мёрдок.  
\- Привет, - разочарованно буркнул Хмурый.   
\- Отличная сегодня погода, не находите?   
Выражение лица Хмурого стало еще более смурным, чем оно было до этого. То ли ему погода не нравилась, прикидывала миссис Мёрдок, то ли соседка.   
\- А это я вам испекла, - быстро сориентировавшись, заявила Мардж, резко протягивая Хмурому блюдо.  
Тот, тут же заметив жест соседки, выставил вперед металлический протез, заменяющий ему руку, ловя блюдо, словно брошенный в него щит. Чем и воспользовалась предприимчивая миссис Мёрдок, отпустив свое подношение. Хмурый остался с пирогом. И, по разумению Мардж, в несколько растрепанных чувствах.   
\- Надеюсь, у вас нет аллергии на апельсины? Он гораздо вкусней с персиками, - защебетала она, стараясь делать вид, что не замечает, как растерянно смотрит на нее и на кулинарный изыск сосед, - но персики у меня еще вчера кончились, и я подумала - чем черт не шутит, сделаю-ка я с апельсинами!  
Миссис Мёрдок наигранно весело засмеялась. И тут произошло то, чего Мардж ну никак не ожидала – Хмурый улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно? – Дженкинс подалась вперед и аж упала грудью на дворовый столик, вокруг которого сгрудились дамы из жилищного собрания. – Не верила и до сих пор не верю!  
Их маленькая группка заседала под сенью окружающих дом деревьев. Теплое весеннее солнце пробивалось сквозь листву, пятная бликами поверхность столика. Одетая в цветастую блузу и модную в 50-х годах прошлого века юбку-солнце миссис Тёрнер вынесла из дома поднос с чашками, чайник и корзиночку песочного печенья, без которого не обходилось ни одно собрание. Дамы пили малиновый чай и обсуждали дела и проблемы их дома. Преимущественно всех волновала 147-ая квартира: проживающая в ней гей-пара недавно вдрызг разругалась. А причиной тому стал американский миллиардер, известный силовой защитник США – Энтони Старк. Миссис Батлер, лучше всех знакомая с ребятами, утверждала, что он не кто иной, как бывший бойфренд Стивена.   
\- Во всяком случае, постарался, - кивнула миссис Мёрдок.  
Уголки губ Хмурого еле заметно поднялись вверх, тем самым делая выражение его лица ничуть не милее, а даже наоборот - устрашающим.   
«Еще, не ровен час, зарежет», - подумала миссис Мёрдок, вспомнив когда-то давно прочитанный роман русского классика, в котором нищий студент топором зарубал вредную старуху.   
« Да ну, - отмахнулась она от собственных мыслей, - какая я старуха! Я еще вполне себе дама в соку».   
Пока Мардж раздумывала о собственной состоятельности как женщины – а в присутствии обоих и каждого по отдельности ребят она часто об этом думала, – Хмурый продолжал странно улыбаться, держа перед собой блюдо с пирогом.   
\- Вы храбрая женщина, Мардж! – аккуратно, чтобы не съесть с губ помаду, откусывая печенье, абсолютно серьезно заявила миссис Батлер. – Мне так часто хотелось сходить к ним в гости! Но я так и не нашла нормального предлога. А вы всего лишь с пирогом!..  
\- Я войду? – неожиданно спросила миссис Мёрдок.   
И без того ошарашенный Хмурый покорно сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская женщину в квартиру.  
Комнат оказалось две – спальня и гостиная. Третья, перепланированная, была соединенной с кухней студией. Кругом царили казарменный порядок и - как считала Мардж - присущий именно обделенным женской заботой мужчинам минимализм. Миссис Мёрдок, мимоходом взглянув на видневшуюся в дверном проеме спальню, в которой, как они и думала, стояла только одна, двуспальная кровать, прошла в кухню. Хмурый прошлепал босыми пятками следом за ней.  
\- Уютненько у вас, Джеймс, - оценила Мардж, прикидывая, сколько в этой, можно сказать, холостяцкой квартире не мылись жалюзи, и что отсутствие женской руки остро чувствуется на пустых и заляпанных кухонных полках.   
Кажется, у Хмурого не было инструкций, что делать в том случае, когда к тебе без приглашения врывается пятидесятилетняя тетка в расписанном маками халате с пирогом наперевес. Застыв в дверях кухни, он так и остался стоять с блюдом в металлической руке.  
«Контузило его, что ли?» - не поняла Мардж.  
И, как любая боевая женщина, решила взять ситуацию в свои руки.   
\- Может быть, выпьем чаю? – предложила она.   
К ее величайшему удивлению, Хмурый облегченно выдохнул. Видимо, инструкция была получена и вполне его удовлетворила. Через час медленного и неохотного со стороны соседа общения миссис Мёрдок знала, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс по прозвищу Баки родился в Шелбивилле, штат Индиана, рано остался сиротой, вырос в военном лагере и всю свою жизнь, сколько себя помнит, был солдатом. Сообщение Хмурого, которому на вид было не больше тридцати лет от роду, о том, что руку он потерял во времена Второй мировой войны, миссис Мёрдок восприняла как неудачную шутку. Со своей стороны, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс услышал имена и истории всех родственников Мардж вплоть до третьего колена, почти запомнил те клички и прозвища, коими соседка именовала своего покойного мужа-хлюпика, и проникся, каково это - остаться в тридцать лет хорошенькой и даже еще очень сочной вдовой.  
\- За двадцать лет ни одна сволочь не посваталась, - сетовала миссис Мёрдок на судьбу, когда в квартире появился – «наблядовавшийся», сообщила соседкам Мардж – Стивен.  
Он устало прошел в кухню, но когда заметил, что Джеймс не один, подобрался и мило улыбнулся.   
\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он. – Не знал, что у нас гости.   
\- Да, - строго ответила миссис Мёрдок, поджав губы и вздернув подборок. - Мы вот тут с Джеймсом беседуем.   
Нет, ну нормально ли? Обычные мужики бессовестно изменяют своим женам направо и налево, попирая все данные господом богом законы супружеской верности, а тут еще и геи туда же ринулись!  
\- Сперва они борются за возможность вступать в брак, - негодовала Мардж, забыв о налитом миссис Тёрнер в ее чашку чае, - а когда им это позволяют, начинают изменять своим супругам! Вы только подумайте! У него такой прекрасный мужчина!  
\- Не то слово, - подперев ладонью щеку, мечтательно вздохнула миссис Дженкинс.  
\- А он что? Променял защитника родины, солдата на какого-то миллионера!   
\- Миллиардера, - резонно поправила миссис Скотт.  
\- Да хоть космического пришельца! – взвилась Мардж. – Парень так переживает! Сидит под дверью, ждет его! А он!.. Тьфу!   
\- Мардж, насколько я знаю, они не состоят в браке, - вновь оборвала всю патетику миссис Скотт.   
\- И так педики, так еще и в грехе живут! – схватилась за голову миссис Мёрдок. – Куда катится этот мир?! Когда они въехали в наш дом? Прошлой осенью? Полгода! Полгода - и ни один другому еще предложения не сделал! Да возможно ли было такое в наше-то время?!  
\- В ваше время, Мардж, и инопланетяне на Манхеттен не нападали, какие уж там гей-браки.  
С приходом Стивена разговор заглох. Хмурый поник и больше не проронил ни слова. А для белобрысого Кобеля у миссис Мёрдок был запланирован исключительно монолог. Ненавязчиво поинтересовавшись, как тот относится к институту брака, и узнав, что вполне положительно, Мардж разразилась короткой, но внушительной тирадой на тему семейных ценностей и верности любимому супругу. Белобрысый натянуто улыбался и часто кивал головой, словно не понимая, к чему соседка порет всю эту ахинею. Но вскоре миссис Мёрдок пришлось ретироваться из 147-ой квартиры.  
\- Извините меня, - улучив благоприятный момент, встрял в ее монолог Стивен. – Я очень устал и мне бы хотелось немного побыть вдвоем… одному.   
\- Ничего он так и не понял из того, что я ему сказала, - вздохнула Мардж.   
Потому что следующим утром в 147-ой разразилась буря, подслушанная миссис Мёрдок благодаря тонким стенам их добропорядочного дома.  
\- Ты не хочешь меня слушать! – на повышенных тонах убеждал белобрысый Кобель Хмурого. – Он мой друг! Всегда им был!   
\- Много прошли вместе? – без тени иронии ухмылялся Баки.   
Сгорая от любопытства и переживая за внезапно появившегося в этой паре любимчика, миссис Мёрдок вышла на балкон – чтобы лучше слышать то, что происходит у соседей. До этого приложенный к уху стакан у стены особых результатов не принес.   
Из 147-ой доносились странные звуки - то ли переставляли мебель, то ли делали уборку, то ли что-то ломали. В какой-то момент миссис Мёрдок показалось, что она слышит звук передергиваемого затвора автомата.   
«Собирает вещи», - в конце концов догадалась женщина.   
И правда, через пару минут на лестничную клетку вышел белобрысый Кобель с перекинутой через плечо здоровенной спортивной сумкой.  
\- И ты не изменишь своего решения?  
\- Нет, - ответил Хмурый. – И ты можешь отказаться.  
\- Не могу, - покачал головой Кобель. – Это мой долг.  
«Ах ты, паршивец! – вспыхнула притаившаяся миссис Мёрдок. – Долг у него, понимаешь! А быть рядом с супругом – это тебе не долг?!»  
\- Баки, - импульсивно шагнул вперед белобрысый, но Баки холодно кивнул, мол, иди, раз решил.   
«Правильно, - про себя подбадривала любимчика миссис Мёрдок, - нечего его баловать. Не ценит тебя – пускай уходит! Ты себе лучше найдешь! Я в прошлом месяце таких красивых мужчин в журнале видела… Точно знаю - все голубые. Они ж модели, что с них взять? Да я тебе сама лучшего мужика в нашем районе найду!»  
Через три дня после того, как белобрысый съехал из 147-ой, миссис Мёрдок снова пошла к Хмурому, но в этот раз все вышло совсем иначе, нежели она планировала.   
\- Мне бы хотелось немного побыть одному, - словно повторяя за своим, теперь уже бывшим, бойфрендом, ответил ей Баки.  
\- Он был пьян? – обеспокоенно спросила миссис Батлер.   
Миссис Мёрдок утвердительно кивнула. Ее сосед даже не скрывал того, что все прошедшие сутки не только не выходил из дома, но и беспробудно пил. Перегар от него исходил такой, что Мардж невольно вспомнила давно забытого мистера Джонсона – мужа тетушки Пегги, который после того, как с его лучшим другом сбежала жена, горько запил и постоянно вонял продуктами распада этилового спирта в радиусе двух метров вокруг себя.   
\- Бедняга, - вздохнула Дженкинс.  
\- Прекратите его жалеть, - серьезно посоветовала миссис Скотт. – Взрослый мужик. Ну, расстался с парнем. С кем не бывает? Переживет. Судя по его увечью, еще и не такое переживал.   
\- Бедняга! – услышав про увечье, еще печальней вздохнула Дженкинс.   
\- Неисправимо, - спрятав лицо в ладони, покачала головой Скотт.  
Калитка скрипнула, и в свете полуденного солнца все разом обернувшиеся на звук женщины увидели приближающийся к дому мужской силуэт.  
\- По-моему, блудный сын вернулся, - миссис Скотт, щурясь и приложив руку козырьком ко лбу, вгляделась вдаль.   
Белобрысый Кобель с закинутой на плечо сумкой, с которой он уходил из дома, медленно, с понуро опущенной головой прошел по двору и скрылся в подъезде. Лицо его оказалось все в ссадинах, и прихрамывал он на левую ногу. Несколько секунд женская компания сидела неподвижно, а затем, резко сорвавшись, поспешила следом за Стивом. Стайкой влетев в подъезд и притормозив на последних ступенях второго этажа, там, где их не было возможности увидеть от двери 147-ой квартиры, дамы замерли, вцепившись руками в лестничные прутья.   
\- Этот козел его бил! – полыхая праведным гневом, прошептала миссис Мёрдок, глаз не сводя с заметно перевязанного под левой брючиной коленом Кобеля.  
Дамы согласно закивали.  
\- Привет, - виновато поздоровался с открывшим дверь Хмурым Стив.   
\- Привет, - неожиданно для всех дам ответил Хмурый.  
\- Блин, неужели простит? – вдохновенно прошептала Дженкинс, ввинчиваясь лицом между прутьев.  
\- Господи, пускай поцелуются! – так же шепотом взмолилась миссис Батлер.   
\- Джейн! Прекратите грешить! – цыкнула на нее Мардж.  
Белобрысый чесал затылок и топтался на месте, не зная, с чего начать разговор. А Хмурый не спешил ему помогать, стоя на пороге в майке и растянутых штанах, с недельной щетиной на лице.   
\- Проси прощения! – попыталась подсказать миссис Тёрнер.   
\- Баки, - наконец-то начал белобрысый, - ты был прав. Не стоило соглашаться. – Он перевел дух. – Я был дурак. Прости.  
Хмурый, недолго думая, сгреб белобрысого – уже реабилитировавшегося в глазах миссис Мёрдок из Кобеля обратно в Лося – в охапку и, прижав к себе, с силой обнял. Спортивная сумка, соскользнув с плеча Стива, с глухим стуком шмякнулась на пол. Лось уткнулся носом в плечо вновь обретенного бойфренда и затих.   
\- И все? – разочарованно протянула Дженкинс.   
Оба парня испуганно вздрогнули и обернулись к лестнице. Пять женских макушек тут же юркнули вниз. Но было поздно – ребята заметили, что за ними наблюдают.   
Оплошность миссис Дженкинс исправил непредвиденный случай. В тот момент, когда Баки, отстранив Стива, направился смотреть, что же происходит на лестнице, в подъезд вошел манхэттенский миллиардер. Буквально взлетев на второй этаж, он узрел прелюбопытную картину: присевшие на корточки женщины и приближающийся к ним еще не до конца вышедший из запоя Баки.  
\- Однако, - замерев на месте, не нашелся, что еще сказать, миллиардер.   
\- Здравствуйте, - кокетливо поправив юбку, поздоровалась Джейн, принимая более выгодную для себя позу на лестнице.   
\- Не забывайте, миссис Батлер, вы замужняя женщина, - тихо и строго напомнила ей миссис Мёрдок.   
Дошедший до лестницы Баки заметил сидящих на ней женщин, а с ними вместе и новоприбывшего гостя.   
\- Что это? – без тени улыбки спросил он, оборачиваясь к Стиву.   
\- Мы его группа поддержки, - тут же нашлась сообразительная Дженкинс.   
Миссис Скотт вновь спрятала лицо в ладонь.   
\- Стив, дружище, нам надо поговорить, - выглядывая из-за Баки, обратился к белобрысому Энтони.  
\- Я уже все сказал, Тони, - недружелюбно отозвался Стив. – Я отказываюсь от твоего предложения. Это недемократично. Нам не о чем больше говорить.  
\- Ну, дружище, не будь ослом. Удели мне пять минут своего драгоценного времени.   
\- Ты слышал, что он тебе сказал, - встрял в их разговор Хмурый.   
\- Что, секретарша, теперь переводчиком у него служишь?   
\- Микросхем недосчитаешься, - пообещал Баки, хрустнув сложившимися в кулак пальцами металлической руки.  
Между ним и гостем затевалась нешуточная разборка. Это чувствовали все, включая притихших на лестнице дам. И один бог ведает, во что бы она вылилась, не реши миссис Мёрдок – на правах главы жилищного собрания, в которых ее общим решением всего женского коллектива восстановили – вмешаться.   
\- Так, - поднимаясь, начала миссис Мёрдок. – Послушай меня, сынок, - она повернулась к Энтони. – Я все понимаю, таких красавцев, как он, - Мардж кивнула на Лося, - еще поискать надо, но я тебе вот что скажу. Иди-ка ты, милый, туда, откуда пришел. Здесь тебе ловить нечего. - Мардж стала наступать на опешившего миллиардера, уперев руки в бока. – Они, конечно, педики, но они наши педики, понял? Они давно вместе и вообще, - миссис Мёрдок со знанием дела кивнула, - не ровен час, поженятся. Я читала – в нашем штате это разрешено.   
Повисло молчание. Казалось, что все, кто находился на лестничной площадке, забыли, как дышать.   
Первой в себя пришла миссис Скотт, с трудом отнявшая руку от своего лица.   
\- Мардж, - дернув миссис Мёрдок за край юбки, позвала она. – Мардж!   
Миссис Мёрдок обернулась и увидела изменившиеся лица Лося и Хмурого. Стивен стоял красный как рак, открыв рот и округлив глаза. Он силился что-то сказать, но не мог. Хмурый застыл, словно его шарахнуло молнией. Такой живой, можно сказать, матерной эмоции за полгода совместного проживания в одном доме ни один из соседей до этого момента на его лице не видел.   
\- По-моему, - тихо заметила миссис Тёрнер, - про педиков было немного лишним.  
\- Так вы все-таки парочка! – неожиданно весело выпалил отошедший от шока миллиардер. – Твою мать! А мы-то всей командой гадали, чего это вы такие… милые! – Он гоготал, как заведенный и все никак не мог остановиться даже тогда, когда на глазах выступили слезы, а дыхания стало не хватать.  
\- Бля, - хохотал Энтони, - твою мать, поженятся… Простите, дамы, но это эпик!.. Стивен, ты ж последний девственник Америки! Как ты мог?!.. Господи, трахни мою душу, ну вы даете! Ай, молодцы! Горжусь вами, ребята! Зовите на свадьбу – прилетим все! Я, Наташа, Бартон! Фьюри военную базу под банкетный зал отдаст! Клянусь вам! Да что там! Читаури воскреснут, разрази меня Тор!   
\- Так он что?.. – озадаченно протянула миссис Мёрдок. – Не ваш любовник?  
\- Он. Мой. Коллега. По работе, - еле выговаривая слова, сквозь зубы процедил Лось.   
\- Я-то тебя на миссию уговариваю, а тебе, оказывается, не до того! – не унимался манхэттенский повеса. – Ты, оказывается, замуж собрался! Баки, дружище, прости! Ты не секретарь и не переводчик, ты, блядь, невеста!  
\- Я ему сейчас лицо разобью, - пообещал Хмурый.   
\- Не надо! – взвизгнула миссис Мёрдок. – Я… Я виновата! Это я! Я ошиблась! Я…   
Она покраснела и собралась зарыдать от обиды на себя, на собственную оплошность. И, как ни странно, в очередной раз за этот день нечто непредвиденное спасло положение: Лось, заметив вставшие в глазах женщины слезы, тут же кинулся к ней.  
\- Не плачьте! Ну что вы! Ничего страшного! Не волнуйтесь вы так! Все хорошо. Ну что вы... - Он обнял ее за плечи. – Баки, где у нас были носовые платки?   
\- У меня!.. У меня есть! – тоже притихший от неожиданно накатившей на миссис Мёрдок истерики, всполошился Энтони. – Вот, держите! Чистый хлопок. Оставьте себе. Мэм, да бросьте! Ну, не стоит… Мы пошутили. Правда, Бак, дружище? Это мы так, шутя. Мы же старые приятели.   
\- Да, - подтвердил Баки.   
Он, хотя и не лез к миссис Мёрдок с объятиями, но, тем не менее, все равно подошел ближе и кулак разжал.   
К обеду все пришло в норму. Растроганная обильным мужским вниманием Мардж испекла бисквитный пирог. Теперь уже, как она сама сообщила, с персиками. За чаем все присутствовавшие в полдень на лестнице превратили случившееся в шутку. Подхихикивающего Энтони, чтобы Хмурый не пересчитал ему все зубы, временно забывшая о том, что она замужем, Джейн взяла на себя.  
\- Господом богом клянусь, - заверял ее Тони, - последние полгода всей командой ставки делали.  
\- И что же вы?.. – кокетничала миссис Батлер.  
\- Конечно, выиграл, мэм! Не будь я Энтони Старк!  
\- Миссис Батлер, помним, что вы замужняя женщина, не забываем! Джеймс, не надо бить Энтони в моем доме! – командовала миссис Мёрдок. – Миссис Дженкинс, трогайте пресс мистера Дженкинса! Отстаньте от Стивена!   
А после, когда манхэттенский миллиардер, раскланявшись, ушел, помывшего посуду Стива с его Баки дамы благодарно отпустили-таки домой.  
\- Ну, как они? – на очередном собрании, которые теперь проводились чуть ли не раз в два дня, поинтересовалась миссис Скотт.   
\- Нормально, - довольно сообщила миссис Мёрдок, подметая в своей кухне пол. – Уже и помирились… - она остановилась, сложив обе ладони на ручке метелки, - по-настоящему.   
\- Это как? – захихикала Дженкинс. – Не давали вам, Мардж, спать всю ночь?  
\- Трое суток, - буркнула миссис Мёрдок, но после вздохнула: - Да ладно. Свои же геи, родные. Пускай. Главное, что у них все хорошо.  
\- Надолго ли? – усмехнулась миссис Скотт.  
\- Надолго. – Миссис Мёрдок перехватила метелку боевым хватом. - Уж я за ними, не будь я глава этого дома, - она многообещающе улыбнулась, - присмотрю.


	3. The neighbors. The courtship

\- Миссис Мёрдок дома?  
На пороге стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина, явно разменявший шестой десяток. От визитера разило потом и перегаром, а у его ног высился огромный металлический кофр, на который – Стив ощущал это спиной – недобро косился выглядывающий из-за плеча бойфренда Баки.  
\- Вы ошиблись дверью. Миссис Мёрдок проживает в соседней квартире.  
\- Понятно. – Одной рукой подхватив кофр, другой почесав недельную щетину, мужчина вразвалочку направился к 147-ой.  
\- Он мне не нравится, - проводив его взглядом, резюмировал Баки.  
\- Чуть позже зайду к миссис Мёрдок, узнаю, как она, - кивнул в ответ Стив, бросив прощальный взгляд на подозрительный кофр в руках пришедшего.

О том, что с миссис Мёрдок происходит что-то неладное, первым узнал именно Баки. За неделю до того, как в их доме появился мужчина с кофром, Джеймс столкнулся с Мардж в общем вестибюле на первом этаже. Соседка показалась ему необычайно возбужденной, с нездоровым, словно она увидела в магазине эксклюзивный выпуск редких хлеборезок, блеском в глазах. Он даже вспомнил, что в таких ситуациях принято как можно более учтиво интересоваться у человека его самочувствием. Но поскольку в деликатных вопросах Баки не то что не мог быть более учтивым, а учтивым вообще, заговорить с Мардж он так и не решился. Зато потом, уже дома, выдал свои опасения Стиву.  
\- Баки, люди иногда бывают чем-то встревожены. Это нормально, - не придал его словам особого значения Роджерс.   
Но вскоре Капитану самому пришлось убедиться в том, что опасения Баки не беспочвенны.  
Как-то рано утром, возвращаясь с миссии, Стив столкнулся с говорливой миссис Дженкинс, которая ни свет ни заря развешивала постиранное белье во дворе их дома.  
\- Доброе утро, Люси! – поздоровался Роджерс, помахав свободной от сумки с костюмом и оружием рукой.   
\- Доброе, Стивен! – откликнулась миссис Дженкинс и уже собралась продолжить расправлять небрежно висящую на веревке майку мистера Дженкинса, как вдруг, внезапно что-то вспомнив, обернулась к соседу и позвала: - Стив! Стивен! Можно тебя на минутку?  
За прошедший год совместного проживания участницы жилищного собрания и гей-пара из 147-ой настолько притерлись друг к другу, что даже не самая решительная миссис Батлер заходила к ребятам угостить их собственноручно приготовленным пирогом и рассказать последние сплетни о жильцах дружного дома. Стив и Баки в разное время и не по одному разу бывали в квартирах своих общительных соседок в качестве рабочей силы. В какой-то момент ревнивый мистер Тёрнер даже выдвинул своей жене обвинение в измене. Но все решилось миром, стоило только миссис Мёрдок, грудью стоящей на защите своих любимчиков, расставить все точки на «i»: теперь не только миссис, но и мистеры знали, в каких именно отношениях состоят парни из 147-ой. Ко всеобщему благу, часть мужского населения дома оказалась вполне себе толерантной, а часть побаивалась связываться с двумя молодыми здоровыми ребятами, которые, как выяснилось, оба действующие военные.  
\- Стивен, - начала миссис Дженкинс, спрятав их с Роджерсом за развевающейся на ветру простыней, - скажите, не замечали ли вы... в последнее время... ну, мало ли, может быть... В конце концов, вы же соседи!  
\- Да, Люси, что такое? – встревожился Стив.  
\- С Мардж, - подавшись к нему ближе, зашептала миссис Дженкинс, - творится что-то неладное.   
\- Что именно? – припомнив похожие слова Баки, уточнил Стив.  
\- Она... - миссис Дженкинс замялась, подбирая слова, - она стала какой-то странной. Понимаете?  
\- Нет.  
\- Она всем улыбается.   
\- Ну и что? У нее хорошее настроение, - пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Если бы вы знали миссис Мёрдок столько, сколько знаю ее я, вы бы так не говорили. Она поет, когда развешивает белье!   
И снова Капитан не увидел в поведении соседки ничего странного.  
\- Она не приходит на наши собрания!  
\- Какие собрания?  
\- Жилищные, - Люси махнула рукой. – Неважно. Мы там решаем... Решаем проблемы нашего дома. Вот.  
\- А что в этом странного? Возможно, у миссис Мёрдок есть дела поважнее.  
\- В том-то и дело, Стивен, что нет! За последние лет десять Мардж не пропустила ни одного, понимаете, ни одного собрания! А тут она даже не сообщила нам! Просто не пришла! И не один раз, а целых три!   
Опасения миссис Дженкинс не имели бы под собой никакого основания, не услышь Стив пару дней назад тревожную речь от Баки по этому же поводу. А уж кто-кто, а Джеймс не стал бы мутить воду попусту.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Роджерс. – Если что-то узнаю, сообщу вам.  
\- Спасибо, Стивен!  
\- Но лучше бы вы поговорили с ней сами.   
\- Не получается. Даже миссис Скотт она ничего не сказала! А уж та спрашивала так спрашивала!  
На очередном собрании, на котором миссис Мёрдок, как уже повелось, отсутствовала, миссис Батлер было выдвинуто радикальное предложение подключить к разгадыванию тайны 146-ой квартиры непосредственно самих жильцов из 147-ой.   
\- Давайте пригласим их на наше собрание, - так и заявила она присутствующим дамам.  
\- Джейн! Ты с ума сошла, - запротестовала миссис Дженкинс. – Тогда нам придется исключить с повестки самих жильцов 147-ой!   
\- Это временная мера, - не унималась миссис Батлер. – Мы же не хотим остаться без Мардж? А мы ее, между прочим, теряем!  
Дамы призадумались. С одной стороны, посвящать в тайны женского круга двоих мужчин было сродни кощунству. С другой, загадка миссис Мёрдок мучила всех присутствующих без исключения. И в итоге любопытство взяло верх.   
\- Давайте позовем Стивена, - решилась миссис Скотт. – Он более общителен и отзывчив к чужим проблемам.   
\- Приходите, - выныривая из-под простыни, передала приглашение Роджерсу миссис Дженкинс. – Возможно, все вместе мы сможем понять, что же происходит с Мардж!  
\- Хорошо, - чувствуя себя беззащитным львом, которого заманили в загон к голодным до общения буйным овцам, дал согласие Стив.

Второе появление загадочного человека с кофром произошло перед самым жилищным собранием. Заталкивая мусорные пакеты в один из установленных на углу улицы баков, Стив заметил приближающегося мужчину, один раз уже посещавшего оторвавшуюся от коллектива миссис Мёрдок. Тот тоже заметил Стива и в качестве приветствия дружелюбно помахал свободной от кофра рукой, в которой были зажаты бутылка и не менее подозрительная, чем сам кофр, перевязанная ленточкой маленькая коробочка. Уже меньше чем через минуту Роджерс, захлопывая дверь собственной квартиры, встревожено шептал Баки:  
\- Он здесь. Вошел в квартиру к миссис Мёрдок около минуты назад.   
\- Понял, - моментально отреагировал Баки, поднимая сидение дивана, под которым хранилось оружие, которое после миссий пока не успели отправить на базу Щ.И.Т.а.  
\- Ты что! – кинулся к нему Стив.  
\- А что? – не понял Баки. – Брать не будем, пока он здесь?  
\- Нет-нет, - запротестовал Роджерс, медленно опуская дуло зажатого в руках Барнса автомата. – Не так радикально, Баки. Сперва надо узнать, действительно ли из-за него миссис Мёрдок такая странная.   
\- А есть еще варианты?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда... - Баки снова вскинул автомат.   
Уговорить парня, что силовое воздействие сейчас не принесет особых результатов, стоило Роджерсу десятиминутной лекции, в течение которой он постоянно прислушивался к доносящимся из 146-ой квартиры звукам. В кухне миссис Мёрдок что-то звякало, периодически грохотало и булькало, словно – воображение, подпитанное реальными событиями военной жизни, рисовало вполне убедительную картину – кого-то топили головой в сортирном бачке. Вскоре на лестничной клетке щелкнул замок и послышались голоса.   
\- Он уходит, - понял Стив.  
\- И все из-за тебя, - припечатал его, прильнувшего к двери, Баки.   
\- Так, у нас еще остался мусор?  
\- Тебе зачем? – не понял Баки. – Автомат надежней.   
Из мусора в доме осталась одна пара нестиранных носков. Зажав ее в руках, с максимально незаинтересованным выражением лица Роджерс вышел на лестничную клетку. Предусмотрительный Баки на пару с автоматом остались за дверью.  
К тому моменту, как парни нашли подходящие под определение мусора носки, посетитель с кофром уже испарился. Зато миссис Мёрдок осталась стоять возле двери своей квартиры грустная и расстроенная.   
\- День добрый, Мардж, - как можно веселее поздоровался Стив.   
\- Здравствуйте, Стивен, - вздохнула миссис Мёрдок, понурив голову.  
Выглядела она для знавших ее жильцов крайне непривычно. Впервые за год Роджерс видел ее при макияже и одетой не в разрисованный маками аляповатый халат и не в однотонную водолазку и юбку чуть ниже колена, а в совсем не по осенней погоде легкое платье. Вместо тапочек миссис Мёрдок надела туфли, а шею и пальцы ее украшали бусы и кольца соответственно.   
\- Хороший сегодня день, не правда ли? – зажимая носки в руке и делая вид, что он вот-вот унесет их вместе с собой подальше отсюда, не спешил уходить Стив.   
\- Да, Стивен, - согласилась миссис Мёрдок, снова тяжело вздохнув.  
\- У вас все хорошо, Мардж? – не выдержал Роджерс.   
\- Да, Стивен, - словно заезженная пластинка, повторила соседка.  
Что делать дальше, Роджерс не знал. Беспомощный, он обернулся к приоткрытой двери собственной квартиры, но замерший в проеме Баки неопределенно пожал плечами. Печальная, странно одетая и, главное, молчаливая женщина вызывала у обоих парней чувство приближающегося апокалипсиса. И ни одно задание, полученное обоими от Щ.И.Т.а, не было столь загадочным, как происходящее с миссис Мёрдок.   
\- Стивен, - неожиданно обратилась к Роджерсу задумчиво смотрящая в стену Мардж, - а как вы поняли, что Джеймс – ваша судьба?   
За дверью 147-ой Баки выронил из рук автомат, но, судя по звуку, успел подхватить.  
\- Я... – судорожно просчитывая варианты ответа, переступил с ноги на ногу Роджерс.   
Зажатые в руке носки были сейчас ни к селу ни к городу.  
\- Вот так живешь, живешь, - словно разговаривая со стеной, а не с соседом, печально продолжила Мардж, - долго живешь и уже начинаешь верить, что ты остался один на всем белом свете. Что все те, кого ты любил, давно умерли. А потом – бац – и неожиданно оказывается, что все не так. Словно прошлое, размороженное, повернуло время вспять и дает тебе второй шанс. Вы понимаете меня, Стивен?  
\- Вы даже не представляете насколько, мэм, - кивнул ей Роджерс, решив, что спрятать носки за спину в такой ситуации будет уместней.   
\- И все меняется, все, - закончила на совершенно неопределенной ноте соседка, закрывая за собой дверь и удаляясь в квартиру.   
\- Ее шантажируют те, с кем она была связана в прошлом, - со знанием дела заявил Баки, как только Стив вернулся с лестничной клетки.   
\- Пока мы в неведении, мы ничего не сможем сделать. Нам нужна помощь.   
Помощь пришла на следующий день в лице жилищного собрания. Пришедший на него Стив был тут же напоен чаем и накормлен печеньем из традиционной корзиночки. Пока Роджерс доедал угощение, дамы внимательно слушали его рассказ. Стив поведал обо всем без утайки, включая странный наряд миссис Мёрдок и ее неясный по содержанию монолог. К концу речи дамы начали вести себя как-то странно: миссис Скотт понимающе заулыбалась, миссис Тёрнер вообще расслабилась, кажется, не увидев никакой проблемы, а подружки Джейн и Люси начали умиленно вздыхать всякий раз, стоило Стиву упомянуть какую-то деталь из вчерашнего гардероба миссис Мёрдок или же вспомнить очередное ее высказывание.  
\- Так все и было, - закончил Стив. – Нам с Баки кажется, что ее шантажируют.  
\- Нет, Стивен, - со знанием дела покачала головой миссис Скотт. – Все гораздо, гораздо хуже.   
\- Хуже?!   
\- Да, - заверила его миссис Тёрнер. – Ах, Мардж! И кто бы мог подумать?!  
\- Да, - хихикнула Люси. – Тайком от нас.   
\- Тайное, - заверила ее не менее улыбчивая миссис Батлер, - оно вдвойне слаще.   
Стивен не понимал ничего. Вместо того, чтобы решать проблему попавшей в сложное положение соседки, дамы углубились в какие-то совершенно сбивающие с толку разговоры о тайных пристрастиях женщин в возрасте и об их скрытых намерениях.   
\- Как он выглядел, тот мужчина? – наконец-то задала непосредственно относящийся к делу вопрос миссис Скотт.  
\- Высокий, наверное, с меня ростом...  
\- Ох, Мардж, - с лукавой улыбкой на губах вздохнула миссис Батлер.   
\- Ох, наша Мардж, - вторила ей миссис Тёрнер.   
\- Хорошо сложен. Волосы русые, – вспоминал Стив. – Плохо выбрит. Когда он ошибся квартирой и попал к нам, он был немного... немного пьян. И... ему около пятидесяти, может, чуть больше. Одет в синий комбинезон и носит с собой здоровый металлический кофр. Явно тяжелый, но он поднимает его одной рукой заученным движением.  
После описания трое из дам, похрюкивая от давящего их умиления, оказались не в состоянии поддерживать конструктивный диалог. И только миссис Скотт, взяв себя в руки, клятвенно заверила Стива, что узнает, кто этот загадочный посетитель и откуда он взялся.   
\- Мне кажется, они что-то от нас скрывают, - лежа ночью в постели, Стив поделился своими сомнениями с Баки.   
\- Мужика надо брать, - уверенно решил Барнс. – Возьмем, а там разберемся. Под дулом автомата почти все раскалываются.   
\- А вдруг мы навредим Мардж? – Стив повернулся на бок, утыкаясь лбом Баки в плечо. - Не лучше ли подождать, пока миссис Скотт что-нибудь о нем разузнает?  
\- К тому моменту миссис Мёрдок может быть уже мертва.   
Первые два раза посетитель 146-ой квартиры приходил по вторникам. Не надо было долго думать, чтобы понять, в какой день он придет снова. И правда, в следующий вторник в дверь миссис Мёрдок вновь позвонил мужчина с кофром. Мардж открыла дверь с такой поспешностью, словно все это время только и делала, что ждала, позвонит - не позвонит?  
\- Проходите, - опустив взгляд в пол, миссис Мёрдок пригласила гостя.  
Тот, привычным жестом почесав небритый подбородок, проследовал внутрь квартиры.  
\- Ну, что? – наблюдая в дверную щель, осведомился Баки. – Если не сейчас, то потом может быть поздно.   
Действовать решили без оружия. Как-никак, два супер-солдата в состоянии справиться с одним мужиком, пускай даже в его кофре и покоится сама атомная бомба.   
\- Ты прикрываешь миссис Мёрдок, а я займусь нашим террористом.  
\- Нет уж, - возразил Стив. – Террористом займусь я, а ты спасай Мардж.  
\- Берешь себе самое интересное? Ну уж нет.   
\- Пока мы препираемся, женщина может быть в опасности!   
\- Вот и спасай женщину, а я обезврежу носителя кофра.   
\- Баки!   
И тут из квартиры миссис Мёрдок раздался легкий женский визг. Оба, и Стив, и Баки, мгновенно сорвавшись со своих мест, ринулись спасать соседку – Стив в привычной манере плечом выломав входную дверь 146-ой, Баки, перебравшись по балкону, в окно.  
\- Стоять! – заорал первое, что пришло в голову, Роджерс, влетая в кухню.  
В этот момент с крана, что был установлен на раковине, сорвало плохо закрученный предохранитель и из образовавшегося отверстия мощным фонтаном забила вода.   
Баки опередил Стива ровно на несколько секунд. Кубарем выкатившись из окна, он в пару шагов оказался возле миссис Мёрдок, зажатой в лапищах террориста, и, нанеся мужику удар биомеханической рукой поддых, вырвал у того изрядно подмоченную бьющей из крана водой жертву.   
\- На пол! – приказал Стив и без того согнувшемуся в три погибели мужику.  
\- Что вы творите?! – завопила вернувшая себе дар речи миссис Мёрдок.   
\- Спасаем вас, мэм, - поднимая хватающего ртом воздух террориста с пола и усаживая на стул, ответил Роджерс.   
\- Бен, с тобой все в порядке? – рванувшись к мужику с такой силой, что чуть было не оторвала Баки обе руки, которыми он ее держал, миссис Мёрдок подбежала к тому, кого назвала Беном, и принялась кудахтать над ним, пока тот приходил в себя после налета Барнса. – Вы в своем уме, Джеймс?! – не глядя в сторону Баки, причитала она. – Зачем вы его ударили?!   
\- Он на вас напал, мэм, - попытался оправдаться за друга Стив.   
\- Да я две недели ждала, когда он на меня нападет, Стивен! – возвела очи к небу миссис Мёрдок. – Вот что вы наделали?!  
\- Мы вас спасли... – уже менее уверенно ответил Стив. – Вы же кричали...  
\- И что? – всплеснув руками, недобро поинтересовалась Мардж. – Вы мне тут за стенкой каждую ночь концерт устраиваете! То один, то второй! Я ж не бегу вас спасать!  
\- Мы... Я... – Стива моментально бросило в краску, и он не нашел ничего лучше, как обратиться к пришедшему в себя Бену: - Ты кто такой?  
\- Я?.. – таинственный мужик, уже не казавшийся таким таинственным, как раньше, с ужасом в глазах переводил взгляд с одного здоровенного парня на другого. – Я... Я сантехник. Сантехник я, - в доказательство своих слов он выставил вперед испачканные руки. - Трубы чиню. Ванну, туалет там...   
\- Бедный мой Бен! – продолжала причитать над ним миссис Мёрдок. – Джеймс! Не стойте как вкопанный! Намочите полотенце – приложу ему к голове. Бен, дорогой, ты как?   
\- Ох, не знаю, Мардж!.. Кажется, мне надо проверить ребра...   
\- Джеймс, Джеймс! – обвинительно покачала головой миссис Мёрдок, когда Баки с виноватым видом подал ей полотенце. – Это ж не война, чтоб вот так себя вести!   
\- Так он чинил вам... трубы? – почесывая от неловкости затылок, на всякий случай переспросил Стив.   
\- Трубы, трубы, - иронично согласилась миссис Мёрдок.   
\- А чего так долго? – менее смущенный всем происходящим поинтересовался Баки.   
\- Старые у меня трубы! – уперев руки в бока, развернулась к нему недовольная Мардж. – Двадцать лет, знаешь ли, никто не чинил. Вот как муж мой помер, так и не...  
\- Мы поняли, - предпочел быстренько прервать ее речь Стив. – Мы все поняли, мэм. Простите нас, ради бога. Мы не думали... Мы...   
\- Бросьте, Стив! С вас оплатить Бену лечение, если оно потребуется. И дать мне слово, что вы больше никогда не будете так врываться в мой дом!   
\- Обещаем, - заверил ее Стив. – Баки, мы же обещаем?   
\- Да, - согласился с ним Барнс, пятясь к окну.   
\- Выход там, - указала ему на дверь миссис Мёрдок. – Да, Стивен! И чтобы дверь мне сегодня же починили!   
\- Слушаюсь, мэм! – чуть было не приложил ладонь козырьком к голове Роджерс, хватая Барнса за футболку и пулей вылетая из квартиры.   
\- Я не понял, - тащась следом за ним, решился задать вопрос Баки, - когда она про трубы говорила, она имела в виду...  
\- Ох, Баки, молчи. Просто молчи, - взмолился Стив. 

Очередное жилищное собрание назначили сразу после того, как Стив лично заменил миссис Мёрдок дверь. И пока Баки разбирался с возмещением ущерба пятидесятишестилетнему сантехнику Бену Уиллоджу, не далее как месяц назад приехавшему в поисках заработка в их маленький пригород, Роджерс был зазван в гости к миссис Скотт на чашечку чая и песочное печенье.   
\- А кран в кухне ей починил сам Бен, - заканчивая рассказ и виновато понурив голову, признался Капитан.  
\- Ничего, - постаралась приобнять его за необъятные для размаха ее рук плечи миссис Скотт. – С кем не бывает?  
\- Зато теперь, - радостно встряла в разговор миссис Дженкинс, - у нашей Мардж есть личная жизнь!   
\- А у нашего дома – личный сантехник, - согласилась миссис Тёрнер.   
\- И Мардж больше не будет такой грымзой, - со знанием дела кивнула миссис Батлер. – Это она раньше злыдней была, когда у нее... – Джейн прыснула со смеху, - трубы нечищены были...  
\- А сейчас, когда у нее наконец-то появился сантехник!.. – поддержала ее Люси.   
Стив, стараясь делать вид, что не слышит этого разговора, покачал головой:  
\- Кажется, я ничего не понимаю в женщинах!..   
В дверь позвонили, и отправившаяся открывать миссис Тёрнер вернулась назад с идущим следом за ней Баки.   
\- День добрый, дамы, - поздоровался Барнс, остановившийся в дверном проеме кухни.  
Сложив руки на груди, он подпер плечом косяк:  
\- Стив, звонил Ник. Тебя срочно вызывают.  
\- Да, конечно! – Роджерс поднялся из-за стола, прощаясь с дамами.  
Миссис Скотт, целуя его в щеку, кинула взгляд на ожидающего бойфренда Баки.   
\- Знаете, Стивен, это ничего, что вы не понимаете женщин, - она улыбнулась. - Зато вы отлично разбираетесь в мужиках.


End file.
